


Em outro universo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As vezes ele pensa sobre como seria um universo em que ele nunca tivesse se tornado o Doutor e Koschei o Mestre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Em outro universo

As vezes ele pensa sobre como seria um universo em que ele nunca tivesse se tornado o Doutor e Koschei o Mestre.

Um universo em que ele ao roubar a sua TARDIS tivesse decidido o levar junto consigo. Um universo em que nunca teria parado para salvar ninguém, e que o Mestre nunca teria parado para destruir ninguém também. Apenas os dois correndo e se divertindo por todas as galáxias, por todo o tempo e espaço como diziam que ia fazer quando eram jovens.

Um universo em que nunca tivesse tido companions. Um universo que nunca teve que vê-los ir embora.

Um universo em que nunca tivesse tido filhos. Um universo em que nunca teve que vê-los morrer.

Um universo que quando a guerra do tempo ocorresse Koschei decidiria fugir para o fim do tempo para se esconder. Um universo em que teria fugido junto com ele.


End file.
